The Last Christmas
by Hashigami
Summary: It's Matt's second christmas without Mello and he feel numb and depressed. But what if he met Mello again? But what if that christmas will be his last? Character death, language, MelloxMatt.


A single bells ringing was heard as I grabbed the bottle and drank some to numb the arching in my heart. I looked over at the Christmas tree that stood there in pride with all its decorations and the star as hat. The light shone on a picture on my bedside table, it was of a blonde boy with blue eyes that smiled towards the camera, happy. I grabbed the bottle of vodka on the table in front of me and drank some of it and felt it sting and burn on the way down his throat as the tears burned behind my closed eyelids. Another Christmas without him, another Christmas alone. He promised to come back, he never did..

I took the computer that lay thrown on the floor, I had taken an hour of to watch Donald Duck on the TV and shower but now it was time to work again. I looked through the security tape of the subway, as I have done every day, still no sign of him. None at all.. I drank more of the liquid that made me forget the hell that was my life, made me forget that he was gone. I looked through every inch of every camera but no one even looked somewhat as him. It was killing me.

I closed the laptop and grabbed my hair as I stood up, once again the laptop fell to the floor, making another mark in it. I looked over at the tree and sat down by it. I didn't want a Christmas tree in my room, not wanting anything to do with the holiday. But Watari had forced me. Last year he knew it was useless to even try to get me to be with the celebration but this year he forced me to 'at least have a Christmas tree to celebrate the holiday'. What's the point of celebrating without Him? I miss him.. I looked under the tree and suddenly saw a small present wrapped in silver and red. I haven't seen it before so I slowly took it up. 'Mail' It stood on it and I opened it with shaky hands. It was a box. I looked around in the room, the walls staring back at me. Nothing there.

I opened the box slowly and then looked inside. A necklace lay in the box with a note. Wait, not any necklace, it's a black crucifix.. Mello! I ripped the note from the box, 'Tonight, 1 am, the park near the river.' It was long time ago but I still I remember his handwriting. The hard letters but written soft on the paper, Mello always wrote softly in case he needed to erase something he wrote. But many thing were different, every letter seemed angrier and I could see small spots of chocolate on the paper. It really was him! I looked at the clock, still 2 hours until it was 1 am. There was so much to do! I stood up and fell right down again. Ok, I needed to sober up. I went up with the help of the moving walls and made my way to the bathtub and undressed while drawing a bath. When it was warm enough I went in.

I melted into the water and my mind cleaned. I started to wash my hair and used some of Mellos chocolate shampoo as always, I never wanted to forget his smell.. My hair flew around me in the bath like a red halo. I laid there for a while, letting the water relax my muscles until it started to become cold and I went out and started to dress. I picked the usual striped shirt and a pair of jeans. I took the towel and dried my hair until it wasn't dripping anymore. I looked myself in the mirror; I looked like a walking skeleton with deep, black circles under my eyes. I looked devastated. I took some concealer on my skin and some eyeliner around my eyes until I looked somewhat acceptable. I looked at the watch around my wrist. 45 minutes left. I took my jacket over my shoulder and took my backpack containing my only belongings before I went out the empty corridors. Every step echoed around the darkness and was thrown back to me. I didn't notice how my walking turned into running, I just ran. I didn't hear Linda until I ran into her.

"Whoa, what are you doing up, Matt?" She asked and STOOD IN MY FUCKING WAY! I tried pushing her aside but she was stubborn. "He's back, Linda! He came back for me!" I smiled and pushed beside her still in the way body. She looked after me, "But Matt! You can't leave before you turn 18." I looked back at her "Just watch me." I growled before closing the door with a loud bang and ran over the garden. I could feel the water in the air as the wind dries the last of my hair. The grass was crushed under my steps as I ran through the small forest and climbed over the fence that kept the world away from us. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I ran and ran and ran, one foot in front of the other.

Suddenly the snow started to fall from the sky, but I didn't see, I just ran through the city. It really looked like a ghost city with the atmosphere that gave one Goosebumps but I just ran until I came to the park by the lake. When I was there I almost couldn't breathe, stupid asthma. He fell down to the ground, his whole body shook with each breath and pain was all he could feel. I must have fainted because I saw an angel walking towards me, blond halo of hair around his face, all clad in leather. Damn the angel was hot. The angel came closer and I reached a hand towards it then suddenly I saw the scar on the angels face. A burn scar, from the angels left side of his face and down to his hips. I just let my hand fall down as it became too heavy for me to handle.

I laid down on my back on the snow and my whole body raised as I breathed hard. I suddenly felt a small object hit the snow exactly next to my head and I looked at it. An inhaler! I took it and opened it before breathing in the medication. I did it again and threw it to the side, could already feel me breathing getting easier. I looked at the angel and then I recognize the person, 'M-mello? Mello!' I grab his arm as he kneels beside me. I grab his arm as if my life depended on it. Then the tears came. All the years of numbness suddenly the pain came and I started to scream, scream out the pain in my heart. When I could breathe normally I looked up at him. Yes, it was him. His hair was longer and he now had a scar covering his face. It looked months old but still pinkish red, such a contrast to his seablue eyes.

I dragged Mello down with me and makes him look up at the starfilled sky, grabbing his arm hard. "You came back..!" I whispered with tears in my eyes and smiled at him. "W-what happened with Kira?" I looked up at my angels face and carefully touched his cheek and smiled weakly. He looked at the sky, as if he was counting them. "Kira died, I killed him. I shot him in his non-existing heart." I laid down in Mellos arm, laying there peacefully on his chest, finally whole. "So you're staying here with me?" Mello looks up to at the stars and slowly answers, "No.. I can't." I looked at him, surprised by his answer. "O-ok" I shudder, "Where should we go?"

Mello looked down at me and.. Was that a tear? "Do you know how Kira killed?" I raised mysef up, could see my fingers turning slightly blue and looks at him, "Wasn't it that killer-notebook?" Mello nodded and stroked Matt's hair before taking out a black notebook from inside his vest and opened it. "I figured out who it was and captured him. He started to laugh like crazy and then started to write. I shot him dead but I was too late." He gives the notebook to me and my heart almost stops when he sees it. 'Mihael keehl' it stood, clear as day but I refused to believe it. It couldn't be-! I looked at him, chocked.

Mello didn't look at me as he continued. "He wrote my name that bastard and then died. I quickly wrote some details about my death. Heart attack, peaceful death 21 days later." I looked at the notebook, the 25th.. Wait. That was?! Suddenly Mellos whole body shook and started to shake, Mello moaned in pain. I just looked at him there in the snow, shaking. Then it got what was happening. "Mello?! Mello!" I took his shoulders and started to cry, I tried to shake him out of it but nothing worked. I just saw how his eyes slowly lost its' color. I screamed and shook his body but he didn't move. "Mello!" I looked at my hands, they were all red and I couldn't feel them. Everything was so cold.

Tears started to fall from my eyes as I kissed his lips softly and laid my head on his chest. My whole body shook as his did then suddenly I felt warmth spread through his whole body, in a comfortable way. Then suddenly it started to burn. Just a little at first and then it spread through my body until everything was on fire. I took off my jacket and put it next to me in the snow before kissing Mellos lips one last time and laid my head on his chest before twisting my fingers with his.  
I closed my eyes and went into the light together with Mello.  
My one and only.


End file.
